Tears
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The final battle with Naraku is over. The good side won. But someone has died and Inuyasha is devastated. Tears fall from everyone's eyes. Tears. If only they could bring her back, she would be alive right now. But no, nothing can bring her back. Right?


**I was listening to _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back _the other day and thought of this story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_.**

An eerie silence hung in the air, the smell of blood heavy. Bodies were scattered across a battlefield, some of them still moving weakly and some with only a few moments to live. A huge battle had taken place here. The battle against Naraku. A battle in which demon, humans and half-demons alike participated, some on the side of Naraku and some on the side of the half-demon Inuyasha. The battle was not an easy on of course. Each side battled equally well. It was the combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's sacred arrow that finally brought down Naraku.

Certainly this was a time for celebration. Naraku was finally defeated. Kagura and Kanna were free from his control. Kohaku had been saved. Even Sesshomaru had stepped in to help defeat Naraku, claiming that it was because only he, not Naraku, would be the one to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru however had disappeared right after Naraku's defeat.

But no one was celebrating. In fact, there was anything but happiness in the air. Sango was crying into Miroku's shoulder while Miroku held her, silent tears falling down his own face. Shippo and Kirara were leaning on each other, both of the little demons crying. Kohaku clung onto Sango, unsure of what was going on. Kikyo stood not far from the small group, watching Inuyasha kneeling on the ground, holding a limp, lifeless body in his arms and tears falling down his face. Koga stood not far behind Inuyasha, fighting the tears threatening to fall, holding Ayame's hand as she watched the scene before her with the same confusion as Kohaku.

The Shikon Jewel rested not far from Inuyasha's knee. But he paid no attention to the small jewel. Instead, he was looking into the pale face of the young women in his arms. Her chest was barley moving with each breath, her breath coming out ragged and slow and her dark brown eyes partially closed, yet focused on the amber eyes on Inuyasha.

You see, even though Naraku had been defeated, something terrible had happened. Right after Inuyasha and Kagome combined their attacks to destroy him, Naraku used the last bit of his strength to throw a dagger at Inuyasha. But the dagger never hit its mark. Kagome had jumped in the path of the dagger, resulting in it hitting her right in her chest. Inuyasha had caught her in her arms just as he began to fall to the ground. He pulled the dagger out of her chest as if hoping it would save her. But it was obviously too late. Blood was pouring out of the wound. And Kagome already had various injuries from the battle.

So now, Inuyasha kneeled on the ground with Kagome in his arms, life slipping from her with each passing moment. Kagome reached up her hand weakly, wiping Inuyasha's tears from his face.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Don't be stupid," said Inuyasha, his voice chocked with tears, "I should be the one that's sorry. Kagome, that dagger was meant for me. Why did you take it?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a weak smile.

"I didn't want to see you die," she said.

"And you thought I could bear to see you die!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Tears fell down his face again.

"Kagome, I love you," he said quietly. Kagome's smile widened the smallest bit.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said. Using the last bit of her strength, Kagome leaned up and captured Inuyasha's lips in a deep kiss. Inuyasha kissed her back with the same passion. And then suddenly, Kagome's lips went cold. Her chest stopped moving up and down with her breathing. Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart stopped beating against his. And suddenly, she went limp in his arms. Inuyasha realized what had just happened. Kagome had died in his arms.

"Kagome," he said quietly, shaking her body, praying she would wake up.

"Kagome," he said louder. But Kagome remained motionless. Inuyasha felt a fresh wave of tears fall from his eyes. Dark clouds began to roll in and heavy raindrops fell from the sky.

"Kagome, please wake up," Inuyasha pleaded, his tears mixing with the rain. A flash of lightning lit the sky, illuminating Kagome's pale lifeless face. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him, praying for just a heartbeat, a breath, something to show him she was still alive. He needed Kagome. She was his life. How would he survive without her?

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away_

"Kagome, don't die on me!" Inuyasha shouted as thunder roared, "I need you, please!"

"Sango, is Kagome really dead?" Shippo asked. Sango nodded sadly. Shippo just cuddled in Kirara's side, crying.

Inuyasha felt as if he was dieing inside as the realization of Kagome's death sunk deeper into his skin.

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!_

_How will I make it through?_

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo. She was slightly startled to see just how broken Inuyasha looked. She had never seen him like this. Kagome was really important to him.

"Kikyo, is there anyway to bring her back?" he asked. Kikyo looked down at Kagome's face and shook her head.

"Kikyo, there had to be something!" Inuyasha shouted, "I'll do anything to bring her back!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," said Kikyo sadly, "Nothing can bring her back." Inuyasha clutched Kagome's body to his own, his tears falling onto her face. His tears. If his tears could bring her back, Kagome would be alive right now.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Return to me, someday, some how, some way!_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

"Inuyasha, Kagome is in a better place now," Miroku said, trying to comfort his friend. But Inuyasha seemed oblivious to everything around him. Miroku's words, the pounding rain, the flashes of lightning, the booms of thunder. He only had eyes for Kagome's dead body.

_I've cried you an ocean if you'd sail on home again_

_Wings of emotion will carry you I know they can_

_Just like love guides you, and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!_

_And still they're not dry!_

_If only tears could bring you back to me!_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Return to me, someday, some how, some way!_

_If my tears could bring you back to me!_

Inuyasha felt himself fill with regret as he held Kagome's body close to him. If only he had told Kagome how he felt about her earlier. They could have had so much more time together. But now she was gone from his life forever.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha whispered through his tears.

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as thunder roared.

_I'd hold you close and shout the words I've only whispered before!_

_For one more chance, for one last ounce inside of me!_

_That I would not have known!_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Return to me, someday, some how, some way_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

"Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't want you to be like this," said Koga, letting go of Ayame's hand and placing a hand on Inuyasha's shaking shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at Koga's dark blue eyes. Inuyasha couldn't tell if Koga was also crying of if that was just the rain on his face.

"She really loved you," Koga said, "I could tell. And she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's face. He brushed her wet bangs out of her face, looking at her, realizing that they would never talk again. Or fight. She would never sit him again. They would never again share one of their special moments together. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's cold cheek.

"Inuyasha, we should give Kagome a proper burial," said Sango quietly. Burial. The word echoed in Inuyasha's mind. Worms feasting on Kagome's rotting flesh. He couldn't bear the thought. A tear fell from Inuyasha's amber eye, landing on the Shikon Jewel. The jewel began to glow a pale pink light that grew brighter and brighter until Inuyasha's eyes were averted from Kagome's face to the glowing jewel. Everyone's eyes were now on the jewel and the same idea ran through each of their minds.

"Do you think?" said Miroku hopefully.

"Maybe," said Sango, hope flashing in her eyes.

"It should be able to," said Shippo, drying his tears. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"There may be a chance," said Koga. Inuyasha gently laid Kagome's body on the ground and picked up the Shikon Jewel in his clawed hands.

"Kikyo, can it?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo walked over to him and kneeled across from Inuyasha.

"The jewel is still tainted with evil though," said Kikyo. She was right. The usually purple-pink colored jewel was more of a dark purple now.

"Give it to me," Kikyo instructed. Inuyasha gave Kikyo the Shikon Jewel. The jewel was only in her hands for a few moments until it changed from dark purple to its usual purple pink.

"It's purified," Kikyo said, giving the jewel back to Inuyasha. Then she asked, "Inuyasha, do you truly love this girl." Inuyasha looked from Kikyo's face to Kagome's and back again. Then nodded. Kikyo smiled at him.

"Then my soul can finally rest in peace," Kikyo said. She leaned forward to kiss Inuyasha's tear stained cheek. And then…she vanished. The part of Kagome's soul that was in Kikyo's body returned to Kagome's body, but Kagome still remained motionless, dead. Inuyasha looked at the spot were Kikyo had just vanished. So she was gone too. But her soul could finally rest in peace and no longer wander in a world in which she didn't belong.

Inuyasha clutched the sacred jewel to his chest and whispered, "I wish Kagome was alive." The jewel glowed a bright pale pink again and then vanished with a burst of pink glitter. A pink aura began to glow around Kagome's body. Inuyasha and the others watched as the color returned to Kagome's face. Her chest began to heave up and down again. And then her dark brown eyes fluttered open as the aura disappeared. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, barley believing what just happened. And then he took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Tears filled everyone's eyes again. But now, they were tears of joy.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his tears falling again, "You're alive."

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha made a wish on the Shikon Jewel to bring you back," Sango said, wiping her tears, a smile on her face.

"You did?" Kagome asked, pulling back from Inuyasha just enough to see his face, "But what about being a full fledged demon?" Inuyasha kissed Kagome softly and, resting his forehead against hers said, "I would give up anything to have you live again." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, tears beginning to form in her own eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said with a smile, "Thank you."

"I wanna hug Kagome too," Shippo piped up, jumping into Kagome and Inuyasha's hug. And soon, Miroku, Sango, Kirara joined in in the hug.

It was then that the rain stopped and the sun shone down on the group of friends. Everything was how it should be.

**Wow, this story came out better than I thought. I liked the ending. I just don't have the heart to kill off a character like Kagome. Or any character on the good side for that matter. Anyway, Please Review!**


End file.
